Yellow and the Guardian of Water: Suicune
by Nature-Guardian
Summary: Blaine asks Yellow to join him to Crown City in the Sinnoh Region to find Suicune, Raikou, and Entei. but things go wrong when Blaine goes missing, and Yellow has to seek the help of Suicune to help save him, along with others who need their help.


**PROLOGUE: WAITING FOR BLAINE**

It was a beautiful day in the Kanto Region's Vermilion City's Sea-Port. The sky was a lovely cerulean blue, with huge, white puffy clouds checkering it. Wingull-who had been recently migrating from the Hoenn region to the Kanto and Johto regions-soared above the port, the salty air energizing them as they called out joyously.

Fourteen-year-old Yellow Caballero waited near the edge of the port, watching the sea closely for a sign that a ship was coming in. Chuchu, her Pikachu, stood at her side (literally). "I don't get it. The ship should be here by now. Do you think something happened?"

"Chu?" Chuchu asked nervously.

Yellow shook her head. _No. No. Don't think like that. It'll come. Just keep watching._

About ten minutes passed by. Chuchu climbed up Yellow's arm, sat down on her straw hat, and dozed while Yellow stared out to the sea, barely blinking. Worry was increasingly welling up in her stomach. What if something really _did_ happen? What if the ship crashed into a rock? What if is _sank?_

Then she saw it, just coming over the horizon. Yellow grinned. It was him. She could feel it!

"It's coming!" Yellow told Chuchu excitedly, waking the drowsy little electric mouse up.

The ship slowly pulled into port. Luggage was brought down to the stone ground waiting to be picked up by their owners. Then the passengers hurried down the set of steps connected the ship to the ground. Yellow kept a close eye on the passengers as they walked down and picked up their luggage. Waiting to see him. Waiting…waiting…waiting…there he was!

"BLAINE!" Yellow shrieked joyfully, nearly scaring Chuchu off of her head. Yellow ran up to an old man with a bald head, dark glasses, a white lab coat, tan business pants, black shoes, and of course, a fake mustache. A dog like Pokemon, Growlithe, padded by his side. This was Blaine, leader of the Cinnabar Island Gym, fire-type Pokemon specialist, former member of Team Rocket, and close friend of Yellow's.

Yellow ran right up to Blaine and threw her arms around him in a tight hug (she only came up to his middle). "It's so good to see you!"

Blaine laughed a little bit. "I'm glad too see you too, Yellow. Judging by the fact you're here, you got my message?"

Yellow let him go and nodded. "Yep." She watched as Chuchu leapt off her shoulder and hurried up to Blaine's Growlithe. "Chu!" The Pikachu said eagerly. Growlithe barked happily, and the two Pokemon touched noses as a friendly greeting. "So, what was it about going to-" Yellow began.

"Shh!" Blaine said, quickly shushing her. "We can't mention it here. We need to go somewhere safe. This way."

Blaine took Yellow's wrist and led her across the port. "Chuchu!" Yellow called.

"Chu? Chu!" Chuchu and Growlithe quickly followed their masters.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Vermilion City, after being rebuilt from Lance the Champion's attack three years ago, thrived joyously. People cheerfully went about their business, most of the skyscrapers had been recently cleaned and shone in the bright sunlight, and the city's wild Pokemon played all around the sidewalks. However, Yellow only caught glimpses of these lovely scenes since Blaine led her through the dark and suspicious alleyways, where Ghost Pokemon lurked in the shadows, hidden by the darkness, but watching the two humans and two Pokemon who dared enter their domain.

Finally, Blaine led Yellow into a long alleyway deep in the city. It was almost totally dark. The sunlight wasn't able to wriggle it's way through the buildings which were alarmingly close to each other. However, Yellow could see a small, yellow light at the end of the alleyway. "This way." Blaine said, he walked towards the light.

Chuchu nervously leapt in Yellow's arms. She could feel the mouse trembling against her clothes. Yellow gently stroked Chuchu's ears and followed Blaine, Growlithe flanking her.

When Yellow finally reached the light, she realized that the light was coming from a small lantern above a tea shop. Blaine knocked on the old wooden door, Yellow noticed that when he did, a few kernels of the old, red, flaking paint floated off of the door and onto the ground.

A small door at the top of the main door struggled open and a face filled the tiny doorway. It was a young man, probably seventeen or eighteen, with tired looking grey eyes, thick, black hair, thin eyebrows, and a rather bony face. The man looked down at Blaine, then at Yellow, and his eyes widened. "Oh." The man's face disappeared and the main door opened, and Yellow nearly let her mouth drop open. The smaller door had towered over her head, and she had expected the man's body to be extremely tall and thin, but that wasn't exactly the case. Sure, he was thin, it looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in days.

But he was standing on a ladder.

The man, if he wouldn't be standing on the ladder, would probably reach only up to Yellow's belt. And Yellow had rarely ever seen somebody smaller than her, let alone somebody half her height!

"Come on in, Blaine." The man said.

"Thank you, Freddie." Blain replied, nodding. He then casually walked inside the shop, Growlithe trotting behind him. Blaine then looked at Yellow, who was standing in the doorway, and beckoned for her to come in. Yellow ducked her head in respect to him as she walked by, but he seemed to stare right through her.

The tea shop was in terrible shape. It was very small, with only above nine sets of tables and chairs. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls was some bits had mold coating it, the wooden floor was scratched and dirty and creaked loudly whenever one stepped in it anywhere, many tables and chairs seemed to be completely buried in a fine layer of dust, and the only light was from the flickering lantern hanging in the center of the ceiling.

"Chuuu…" Chuchu whimpered, pressing deeper into Yellow's arms. "It's okay, Chuchu. It'll be fine." Yellow whispered, petting Chuchu's head soothingly.

Blaine and Yellow managed to find the cleanest table and they both sat down. Even though they were the only ones in the shop, aside from the workers, and two old man drinking cold tea and whispering to each other, Blaine had them both speak in whispers.

"Right. So the note, it said you wanted me to come to a place called 'Sinnoh'?" Yellow asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"What's that?"

"Sinnoh is a region, just like Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. It's up north of here."

"Okay, and you said you wanted me to come there with you?"

"Yes, we need to travel to Sinnoh on the next boat."

"Why?"

Blaine paused, he silently surveyed the shop to make sure nobody was listening, and he leaned close to Yellow and whispered. "We need to go to a place called 'Crown City'. I've recently received a distress call."

"From who?" Yellow whispered back.

"Three Legendary Pokemon. Suicune, Entei, and Raikou."


End file.
